Oceanus
by wonderwishwander
Summary: It was just an old wives' tale...wasn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Trespass and They will get you. Drag you down, down, down, deep into the abyss. Lost forever.

Drink your blood drop by drop.

Rip your hair out, strand by strand.

They will.

Your fingers...one by one.

Peel your skin, inch by inch.

Your eye's will stay, but your eyelids...removed. They want you to see.

Watch as They eat your body piece by piece, slowly, letting you rot in the murky depths.

They will not let you die until every agony has been rendered, until you beg for the pit of Hell to open up an swallow you whole.

They will shred your soul.


	2. Chapter 2

The townspeople say Hell is a much better fate.

But it was just an old wives' tale. One of those stories told to keep children away from the grasping fingers of the ocean tides so they do not drown.

Monstrous creatures that are said to snap up wayward children who wander unknowingly into their domain.

Nobody really believes in old wives' tales...do they?

It's hard to say... to the children, it strikes fear. Though as they grow older it seems to become almost a challenge...who can wade out the farthest before fear overtakes them?

The more adult townsfolk seem to have a healthy respect for the sea. It provides their food, jobs, trade...and yet, an underlying sense of fear can be felt. Very minute, I must say, but it's there.

Only one such as myself, and few on my crew, might be able to trace it.

The many times we've landed here, be it for supplies or cargo drop off, I've never actually heard the name. People here only ever refer to the creatures, as "They".

Being a sea-faring man, I've heard as many tales of sea-monsters as one could wish.

Kraken, Sirens, Ogopogo, gigantic white Sharks that will swallow ships whole...the list goes on...and yet one has never caught my attention the way this fable has.

Perhaps it's because this town is reknowned as a port-city. Residents of a port-city shouldn't carry fear of the waters on which its fortune is made.

We are docked for a week...maybe more.

Our last run left us with some damages, though minor, will take time to fix and my crew has not been on land much in the past three years, a week more would do no harm, that it would not.

I hope during this time, I can find out the proper names of these myths. I should very much like to add them to my list.

My crew is now settled into a respectable tavern dockside. I do not force my crew to remain onboard whilst docked for extended periods of time; it is their choice.

The majority chose inns and taverns, while a select few prefer to stay and guard their "home". It's all just as well, I feel more at peace knowing trusted hands are on deck, day and night.

We are sitting 'round a table, in front of a great fire, enjoying the luxury of fresh food and meats not salted and dried. This tavern is owned by a long-time friend, a Dr. Gensai.

Though he was a doctor, in his retirement he chose to open a tavern instead of mentoring at a college. His daughter Tae runs it for him. She is a most established cook and well respected among the patrons.

Her late husband was a noble and esteemed Naval Commander. The tavern itself is named after him, thus garnering the hushed respect of all who cross it's threshold.

Commander Sozo was famous in his own right, and has passed it on to the tavern through name. The Sozo was a well known establishment frequented by the local merchants and upper class.

I knew, though, that this was not the place to seek answers. Men such as these would not waste their time with such trivial matters.

I should not either, but business has been concluded, my crew looked after and repairs well under way.

I must have some form of amusement.

The remains of our dinner cleared away, my men looked to me. They were waiting for the signal. I shook my head lightly and smiled.

'You men are relieved from duty until such time it is that I will have need of you.'

I know I do not need to given them warning. My men can be trusted to not stir trouble. They're just lads who want a decent woman and a good game of dice.

'Captain...are ya stayin' in tonigh' then?' My second, Sanosuke. Looking up into his grinning face, I knew my answer would surprise him.

'No, Sano. I think I might join you for a pint.' His grin grew grander and he pulled me up by my arm.

'To th' bar, boys!'

A whoop of joy rose around me. It was rare, very rare, that I would join my crew for a night out. Though tonight wasn't for a woman or a bet. Tonight was for a name.

I am driven to discover what it is that is striking fear of the ocean into a port-town's occupants. For truely, it must be a fearsome thing. Tale or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The night is balmy, as usual this far south. Sailors teetered up and down the boardwalk, going from bar to bar. Drunken greetings shouted as they pass.

It was not like this a year ago...this port used to be such a quiet place. Supplies were abundant, the people eager to serve and recieve business.

Now, they are no less eager, but the merchants have learned. Freehouses and bars sprung up along the waterfront; the Taverns mostly a block back.

Kuching has become a most popular port as of late. Along a most popular trade route, the city was but a days sail to Singapore and two weeks to Brisbane.

Singapore has become unsafe. It docks filled with theives, murderers and pirates. Kuching was more than happy to take in the respectable trade ships.

'Cap'n! How 'bout this one eh?' Sano has stopped infront of a lively looking bar, 'It's called th' Siren. Th' boys sure like th' sound o' that!'

I eyed the establishment. Laughter and music seemed to leak out onto the street.

'Seems well enough Mr. Sagara, lead on!'

'Huzzah!'

My men followed Sano through the doors, calling for pints. I made my way slowly, surprised to feel excitement bubble under my skin.

I was not one for bars and drinking...

Not anymore.

Pushing the swinging doors aside, I spied my men. A large circular table, pints all around, a woman on most knees.

They deserved it, that they did. I have asked much of them and recieved only their hardest work.

'Ladies!' Sano jumped up, 'May I present, the famous Cap'n Himura!'

I was dragged into a vacant seat, pint placed in front of me, my crew raising a cheer.

A woman with the dark features of the locals set herself at my side.

Perhaps...perhaps I could relax tonight. My questions could wait.

The Siren was indeed a lively place and indeed lived up to its name. The women my men were with were lovely.

Natives, most of them. Save a few...mixed possibly. All beautiful.

Around us men and women were drinking, dancing, singing. A large stone hearth crackled merrily.

Many were young sailors, some were locals drawn here by jobs. I do not think I shall find answers here.

Turning back to my men, I raised my mug.

'Gentlemen, I give my thanks. Next round is on me!'

A hearty cheer rang out. The ale was cold, bitter, and went down easily. Perhaps...this night shall be a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning light. Already? I am in my room at the Sozo, fully clothed, alone, smelling of ale.

I think I had more than intended, that I did.

A walk and sea air will clear my head. And I shall look for some answers today.

I get up from my bed and move about, preparing for the day.

My men are most likely sleeping. It seems an early hour still.

I do not think many shops will be open, but perhaps a cafe is about. Breakfast would be most welcome, that it would!

Moving out into the street, the sun warming my skin, I turn and walk in the opposite direction of the Siren.

This part of town is full of businesses and merchant homes.

The white brick front buildings glow softly in the early sun and few pass me by.

Mostly heading to the market to sell their wares.

Turning away from the docks, a narrow side street offered cafes and bakeries.

Entering one, I was greeted warmly by the mistress; eyed warily by the old men clustered together near the back.

'May I help you sir?'

'A coffee, black, if you please.'

'Of course, please be seated. It will be a moment.'

I turn and found a seat, near, yet not too near, the group of men.

Perhaps they can provide some answers...

They looked deep in conversation, frowns wrinkling their already creased foreheads.

'Anjo, it were pirates that got 'er! Not some sea monster...preposterous!'

'But I saw it Hoshi, with me own eye. Come up an' grab 'er right from where she stood, ankle deep, in th' water!'

'Ya ol' fool! Keep yer voice down...we can't be scarin' anybody off. This town can't afford that.'

'Tis true Neji, ya best watch what ya say 'round 'ere. Who knows whose listenin'.'

The one called Anjo threw a glance at me. Now or never I suppose.

'Excuse me, good sirs, but perhaps you can tell me of what you speak?'

They looked shocked I was addressing them.

'Lad, ya just lookin' for a story. Not a truth to it, aye t' be sure.' Anjo, a weathered man, shook his head.

'I have heard the tale, sir, but I wish to know what it is. Monsters are rarely without name.'

A hush fell over the cafe. The mistress seemed to have fled to the back.

A man, younger looking, broke the silence.

'It may not be true, sailor, but the folk 'ere prefer not t' say th' name. It brings bad luck.'

'Ah I see...would there be anyone willing to tell me? I am most curious you see.'

He eyed me. As if weighing my words against my appearence. Finally, he sighed.

'Come with me then, stranger. These ol' codgers won't hear th' name lest they have a heart attack.'

He stood, a rather tall man. Perhaps in his fourties. Making our way out into the cheery lane, he turned to walk back to the docks.

'I'm sure you have noticed the fear. Sailors like you usually can.'

I blinked. His speech had changed. He was...he is he?

'Sir, who are you?' Rather blunt of me.

He turned and grinned down at me. His features were very much Native and yet his eyes...they were blue.

'I have come here in search of something that was taken from me. I find the Natives are more willing to speak if you prove one of them.'

'And have you found what you are searching for?'

He shook his head, looking down.

'No, sir, I have not. But I am close...very close to it.'

We had stopped by a small vessel. Well built, sturdy, a crew of ten at most.

'Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. My name is Kamiya Koshijiro. This is my ship.'

I extended my hand, his grip was just as firm and calloused.

'Himura Kenshin. It is a beautiful ship Mr. Kamiya.'

He laughed, light, clear...water lapping sand.

'Call me Koshijiro, son! What we are to dicuss is beyond formalities. Come aboard.'


	5. Chapter 5

It was barely ten in the morning, the wood of the deck already warm. Old ropes, sweat, the salty tang of brine. This is home to me.

Koshijiro's ship was well-made and sturdy. Orderly.

'Kenshin, this is my son!'

I blinked. Before me stood a young boy, unruly hair, blue eyes. Yes, most definitily a son of Koshijiro.

'Good day young sir, I am Himura Kenshin. Please, call me Kenshin.'

'My name's Yahiko, what are you doing here?'

I was cut off by Koshijiro, 'He is my guest Yahiko, we have a mutual curiousity of myths. Kenshin here is looking for some answers about a local one.'

The boy's eyes went wide, mouth opening. Uncertainty, perhaps his father did not normally share such information?

That would be most strange that it would, there are no truth to myths...

'Father...why are you doing this? We are so close to -'

A large hand, tanned and calloused with work, held up in the air, cut him short.

'I feel Kenshin can help us, my boy. He has an intuition that is quite rare. Now come! Let's retire to my office and you shall have your answers.'

He looked down at Yahiko again, 'You may join us if you wish it.'

We entered through plain double doors, rare on ships this small. His office was pleasant. Simple, comfortable, well-used.

'Please, make yourself at home! Can I offer you anything? Tea, coffee...a bit of the ol' dog hair?'

'I am fine thank-you, Koshijiro...may I ask what exactly this is about?'

A throaty chuckle, lopsided grin. Yahiko had found a seat beside me. He looked serious, drawn.

'Right to point eh? You move fast my boy! Alright, alright, don't get flustered. Are you comfortable? I'm going to have to start from the beginning and it's not a short story. No...Most certainly not.'

His faces has grown serious, older, almost haunted? What is it that he has to tell me?

'Kenshin, many years ago I was a soldier. I fought for freedom and peace. Fought for a new era. I did what was asked of me, completed my missions. Barely giving a second thought.

My regiment was a special one, we had certain...assignments...allocated by the rising power. The enemy, who you know as the Shogun, was relentless. Their honour and values driving them, their passion like no other.

We were assigned to remove the territorial leaders, take away the Shogun's legs and arms, leave him defenceless, weak.'

I am confused. 'Ah..sorry to interrupt but..how does this relate to sea monters?'

Twin glares. Like father like son, that they are.

'Just wait and listen mister! You sure have no patience for a sailor!'

'Yahiko, please - Kenshin, I assure you it is all relevant. May I continue?'

'Of course, forgive me Koshijiro.'

A forgiving nod and his story began anew.


	6. Chapter 6

'It was to be our last mission. All the leaders had been executed except one. He was the closest of them all to the Shogun, his dearest friend, ally and confidante. This was to be the worst blow yet.

The monastery was a peaceful place, one I had visited many times in my childhood. I remembered the monks well, the koi pond, the library where I learned to read...even the training grounds.

But none of it remembered me. War changes a man, and I had been left unrecognizable.

Anji was a monk. Though he was not the high priest, he was very well respected in the order. Our orders were to eliminate him and any who stood in our way. I had hoped the monks would leave us to our business.

They have this thing about fate you see...

Sadly, that was not the way it went. The monks rebelled. They fought back to protect Anji and any other soul in the place. Though they were trained, they did not carry the beast of war in their hearts.

We slew them. Cut them down in their own sanctuary. Sacrificial lambs.

Anji and the high priest were last. The high priest offered no resistance, he believed it was his fate. His blood splashed across the altar, his head at it's foot.

I turned to Anji. He stood tall and proud. This one, he would fight me.

And fight he did. A most worthly opponent and his death would be an honourable one, but it would still be death. We traded blows for what seemed like an eternity until he collasped to one knee.

Defeated, but not surrendering.

He looked up at me, his reaper, and told me something that has haunted me since.

"I know no mortal body,

I am the divine,

My brothers and I,

Immortal souls.

You have done us justice boy,

We are free - "

His words disturbed me. No man is immortal, nothing that is killed shall ever return.

My sword was through his heart before his next breath was drawn. No sign of pain, no cry of anguish, not a shudder. He was dead before he hit the floor.

That day, was the last time I killed. Rage and blood lust had clouded my mind.

Bodies littered the monastery, stone walls dripped red. The ponds no longer clear blue.

What had I done?

That day I ran. From my comrades, the revolution, the government, the guilt.

I boarded a ship headed for the Americas, became a crew member to work for my passage. The Captain told me it was long and treacherous.

A month in, storms had passed, men had been lost, drowned or diseased. We reached a small group of islands almost two months into our voyage.

I was told the natives called it 'Hawaii'

We docked for two weeks. Replenishing, repairing, hiring new men. I was given a few days off near the end of our stay and it was during this time that I first saw Them.

My fellow crew mates were at the bar, I had wandered out onto the beach. It was quiet, dark. I was completely alone.

The air grew cold, the waves stilled. I could feel Them...I didn't know what they were, I couldn't see them. There was nothing around me except the sand, the distant trees, the ocean...

There was no relfection. It was as if the water absorbed the moon's light. Blackness...

Suddenly one of Them rose before me. I grew colder, immobile. The shadow before me reached out an inky arm...it curled around me, grasping, frozen, angered.

That's when I heard it.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know no mortal body,

I am the divine.

My brothers and I,

We are immortal souls.

You did us justice boy,

We are free.

You did us an honour boy,

We are power."

A dark shape took form, haunting words whispered on the tide. Cold, biting tendrils wrapped my arm; a black ocean sliding over my heart.

Anji, murdered by my sword, appeared before me; his tumultuous body imposing, the ocean currents running over his visage.

Had I drank more than previously thought? No. My penance was due; I could no longer outrun my crimes.

He drew me close. Inky water lapped at my boots, his grip binding. This was what his words meant; he and his brothers' transcended humanity. Become something of the Earth, immortal and forever changing.

"Kamiya Koshijiro, you fulfilled our fate. Your guilt is your penance but not your punishment."

Anji's words washed over me, filling my mind with the sounds of a tsunami. Crashing, blowing, whipping, cleansing.

"We thank you for what you have given us, but what you have taken outweighs that. Lives not meant to end, innocent hearts slain. That is what you will be punished for."

My mind raced, fighting off the water that filled my ears. I had nothing they could take. No value left. My life was all I had.

"Take my life then, Anji-san, it is all I have."

Thunder shook the air, ice pelted my face.

Anji was laughing.

"You have nothing now boy, but you will. I have seen your future and it is fortuitous. No, we will not take your life. When the time comes, you will know your punishment."

And then it was over. I was left cold, stranded, and knee-deep in the Pacific.


End file.
